mmd_video_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Gumi meets the Great Crossover Bunny Rabbits
Gumi Megpoid: Hi there, Vocaloid supporters, I'm Gumi Megpoid and I'm the first Vocaloid with green hair. I also have green eyes and this proves that I'm not the only Vocaloid girl to have some eyes and hair colored the same. It's also Sonika who I'm followed by during individual releases. We seem to be cousins because of that but we have a few differences. While my sub color is orange, hers is yellow. Her hair is longer than mine in most times. So now that I am a carrot lover, I think there may be new friends who may like the same thing as I do, so I'm about to go meet them. Now, which destination should I head first? *magic portal suddenly opens* Maybe this can give me the answer. *jumps into the portal with scene cutting to the Hundred Acre Wood* Wow! I didn't expect to go there myself. *looks around* So, this is the Hundred Acre Wood? Let's see if I'm right. *starts walking and then runs to Rabbit's house* Are you one of the inhabitants of this place? Rabbit (from Disney's Winnie the Pooh): Why, yes, I am. This is the Hundred Acre Wood and everybody likes to call me Rabbit. Gumi: Great to see you, Rabbit, I'm Gumi Megpoid. *kneels down and shakes Rabbit's hand* You can just call me Gumi if you like. So, what are you doing lately? Rabbit: I'm harvesting vegetables for my own house. The weather is not always perfect. Gumi: Can I help you? I'll get my goggles on because my eyes might get dirty. *snaps her fingers to summon her goggles* Rabbit: Why, sure, Gumi, how hard is it to harvest alone? (scene fades to 6 minutes later) Gumi: There, all the carrots have been harvested. So, Rabbit, if I bring in the cake mix and you use some carrots, we can make a carrot cake I bet you can try. Rabbit: Really, Gumi? Gumi: Yep, it's gonna be delicious to your appeal. Bugs Bunny (offscreen): Did somebody say carrot cake? Lola Bunny (offscreen): Oh, I love carrot cake! I can't wait to try it! (Gumi and Rabbit watch Bugs and Lola Bunnies approach) Gumi: Who are you guys? Bugs Bunny: Glad you asked, gal, I'm Bugs Bunny. Lola Bunny: And I'm Lola Bunny! We're two of the Looney Toons bunnies kids have ever seen. Gumi: My pleasure to see you for the first time. I'm Gumi Megpoid, one of the Vocaloids with green hair...*picks up Rabbit*...and this is Rabbit from Disney's Winnie the Pooh. He's one of Pooh Bear's friends living in the Hundred Acre Wood. Rabbit: Hi, you two, welcome to the Hundred Acre Wood. I'm a vegetable gardener of this place. Lola Bunny: Delighted to see you, Gumi and Rabbit, Bugs and I are going on a special date, isn't that right, my Bugsy-poo? Bugs: You betcha, my sugar pie, and our special date just turned out to be unexpected. Gumi: I see now. Since you two got here, Rabbit and I are going to make a carrot cake for us. Would you like to observe? Lola Bunny: Would I? Oh, yes, Gumi, that would be my first time to do it! Bugs: Yeah, mine as well~ Gumi: All right, the first step is to peel the carrots. Rabbit, I've got just the tool for you. *gives Rabbit the carrot peeler* It's good for peeling carrots in this case. Rabbit: Thanks, Gumi, I haven't tried this for ages. *starts peeling carrots* Gumi: Meanwhile, I would like to go get the eggs from the store back in my world. I'll give you my stuff while you two stay here, OK? I'll be right back. Bugs & Lola Bunnies: OK. (an hour later) Lola Bunny: Wow, Bugs, I've got a feeling that this was the first time I've listened to one of Gumi's songs! Bugs: Yeah, I feel the same way~ Gumi (after bringing the eggs): Here they are, bunny rabbits, eggs for the cake mix. Now, what else? *gasps as the light-bulb from her brain dings* Of course! Every cake is not sweet without the sugar, so I'll go get some. I think it's in the superstore with some cinnamon, so I'll get it as well. Voice cast *Megumi Nakajima as Gumi Megpoid *Tom Kenny as Rabbit (from Disney's Winnie the Pooh) *Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny *Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny *Tara Strong as Thumper Settings Models *Gumi Megpoid (Vocaloid model by TOUKO-P) *Rabbit (Disney character model by crystalwingskeyblade) *Bugs Bunny (Looney Toons model by SAB64) *Lola Bunny (Looney Toons model by SAB64) *Thumper (Disney character model to be downloaded) Category:Vocaloid Category:Disney Category:Crossovers Category:Originals